Fear and relief
by doc boy
Summary: Upset by seeing him possessed by the pharaoh's evil spirit, May becomes sad but receives help and consolation from the very friend she almost lost...


Fear and relief

I do not own Pokémon

In this story, Ash and May are thirteen, Max is ten, and Brock is sixteen.

The experience frightened her. She's never seen Ash act so meanly. When he was possessed by the evil spirit of the pharaoh, all she could think about was 'is he gonna come back to us?', once he was himself again he sighed with relief and so did she; glad to have her friend back. Yet she was still upset about the whole thing. She was used to seeing Ash as a kind person who was always nice to everyone, especially her. When he was possessed, he was cruel and nasty and that frightened her. What frightened her even more is that he might stay like that. They walked away from the pyramid in silence. May was holding the straps of her backpack and has a gloomy look on her face. Ash placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she shuddered defensively.

"Are you okay May? You look a little upset." He asked.

She smiled warmly at him; glad to have him back, always looking out for er and his friends. Nevertheless, she wasn't ready to share her turmoil with him, so she put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine Ash. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing, just thinking." she said and Ash just stared at her and then nodded softly and turned his gaze forward again, as they walked towards the forest, where they would set up camp for the night. By the time they got there, it was getting dark. So Ash and May went to search for firewood while Max helped Brock prepare supper. Soon after, the fire had been lit and the crowd gathered around it, warming themselves up while Brock made his special meat and potatoes stew (yum…). When it was ready, they ate their dinner wholeheartedly, yet May didn't seem as hungry as usual. Ash noticed this.

"May what's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"I don't have much of an appetite now…" she said gloomily. Ash and Max exchanged worried looks.

"Are you sure you're alright May? Are you getting sick?" asked Max, concerned about his sister. Being the eating machine that she is, May not being hungry was not a good sign.

"Yes I'm fine Max. Thank you for asking." She said and sighed sadly. Ash got up, sat down next to her, and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"You want to talk?" he said and she shook her head in the negative, trying to hold back the tears and pretend as if everything was all right. Ash looked at her compassionately, picked up her bowl of stew, and presented it to her.

"Come on May, have some stew. I'm sure you'll feel better after you eat some." He said. She sighed softly, took the bowl from his hands, and began to dish it out into her mouth. When she swallowed, she sighed with content.

"It tastes good." she smiled and continued to eat her dinner.

That night, May had trouble sleeping. Only after all of her friends were sound asleep, did she slip out of her sleeping bag and walk towards the river. Only when she sat down by the riverbank, did she let the tears flow freely. Not far from there, Ash could sense the shifting and movement around him. He opened his eyes to find out May was gone. Feeling slightly concerned about her, Ash got up on his feet and went looking for her. It didn't take long for him to detect the soft sound of crying and sobbing. Growing even more concerned, he followed the sound until he found her sitting on the grass by the river, crying her eyes out. Wanting to make her feel better, Ash approached her and crouched beside her on the grass without her noticing and brought her into a hug, startling her at first but she quickly eased up when she found out it was him. He held her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder and he rubbed her hair slightly in an attempt to calm her down. Finally he spoke.

"May, what happened?"

She sniffed.

"I'm just scared…" she said softly.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of what happened to you today. When you were possessed by the pharaoh...," said May as Ash listened.

"Since I've met you, you were always nice, friendly, and considerate, especially to me. But seeing you act so cruelly was so upsetting to me and I can't help but wonder if there's any of him left within you."

Ash tightened his grip around her.

"May, I promise you I'm fine now and that he's completely gone from within me and I'm my old self again now. There's nothing to worry about."

"Prove it." She said.

Accepting the challenge, Ash moved closer and placed a soft kiss on her earlobe, shocking her. She hummed softly at the contact.

"Good enough?"

"Yeah… can I have another?" she asked and he smiled. He separated from the hug and looked into her eyes. He extended his thumbs, wiped the tears away from her face, and kissed her softly on the lips. May could feel herself and her pain melt away as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist. Once parted from the kiss, Ash locked gazes with her and asked

"Feeling better?" he asked and she smiled.

"Better than ever." she said and brought him into a hug. After a short silence, she said:

"I love you Ash…"

"I love you too…," he said and held her in his arms as the river and themselves shone under the moonlight…

The end…

Well that's that. I hope you guys liked it. I sometimes wondered how May would have reacted to seeing Ash become evil and how he would have reassured her if she did, so there it is. Anyway, reviews are most welcome and I'll see you guys next time.

Peace out…


End file.
